Natcha vs Silverio: How it happened
February 2, 2018 PANORAMA CITY, CALIFORNIA---'''It's been seven years since the crisis that occured against Silverio Wiki unfolded. It was a terrible time for the Silcyclomedia Foundation: entire pages were blanked, spam against us was sent, and--worst of all--the battle left the site and onto Silverio's then-new Deviantart account. This article will explain how the crisis began and the reputation of Silverio Wiki got so low that tensions mounted. The crisis began on April 1st, 2011 when AquaChoco1997 (then named Nsponge20) posted an article on Silverio Wiki called Message from Nsponge20. When she found out that the page was marked spam on April 4, she went to her talk page and saw a message from Silverio 2. It was shocking. Claiming that the page was considered blackmailing, Silverio 2 decided to block her and delete the page. However, Nsponge20 had enough. Once the block expired, she wanted revenge on Silverio 2 and created another page called "Silverio World is NOT real." Unfortunately, we were unable to recover that page. However, she got blocked again. Little did Silverio know that on April 18, one week after the blocking, that Nsponge20 would begin her mass blanking of all The Silcyclomedia Foundation's sites. It was a crisis; entire pages were blanked, spamming was rampant, and the two users could not get along. Silverio 2 would get the pages back up again, but the spam and fights would not stop. Silverio 2, jealous of Nsponge20's continued activity on Silverio Wiki, posted on her talk page again stating that her blanking was considered spam and was blocked; this time, permanently. The next day, Nsponge20 blanked her own talk page. On April 20, the fight moved over to deviantART when Silverio 2 created an account called Silverio2 on deviantART. Unfortunately, we couldn't recover anything from that account. But Silverio 2 remembers that the artwork he posted were blatant copies of Nsponge20's, and the amount of comments he was getting were so against his will that he shut down the account to avoid getting banned. On April 22nd, the battle returned to Wikia when Nsponge20 (while ban evading) posted a message on Silverio 2's talk page on Todd and Larry Wiki. It said: :::: Nsponge20: You better stop making your stupid wikia! >=( Your wikia is so not history, even Todd & Larry wikia is not history either, and your drawing is bad and ugly!!! >=( My drawing is so perfect, and I very good "shading" and "coloring", so HA! >=D And your wikia's sucks! >=) :::: Mordecai and Rigby: OOOHHHHHHH!!!! =O :::: Keroro: HA! Silverio Wikia is a WORST wikia, de arimasu! ^U^ :::: Nsponge20: I know right. =) :::: Keroro: Hm. Hm. > 3 < :::: Nsponge20: "Hm. Hm." I agreed. =) The message was posted under an IP address and as a result, she got blocked again. Then it got blanked. Evenutally it got worse. The battle continued into May, when Silverio 2 created another account on DeviantART (Silverio13) and it got spammed as well. However, things turned ugly when it was discovered that Silverio 2 was not old enough to use the site. Atlanta-Hammy, one of Nsponge20's friends, posted a message on Silcyclomedia Commons saying: :::: Sorry 'Silverio' gal, but you are a fucking stupid fuck stick :/ Silverio world is not a real place, It's only real in your head. making hate art and harassing people to make them believe your place is real when it is not is wrong. what would happen if you're parents found out you were doing this? they would take the computer from you, ground you, take your alloince, and never let you on the internet again, and maybe even spank you.--Atlanta-hammy 13:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) However, the message was removed immediately. As a result, the battle eventually calmed down and as a result, no more messages came after that and by June, it was all over. Legacy Before the crisis, Silverio Wiki had been criticized by Nsponge20 because of the allegations made due to the fact Silverio World was not real. However, Atlanta-hammy has yet to post an apology letter to The Silcyclomedia Foundation. But, this paved the way forward. That summer, another user, by the name of beccakirby2000xd, would harass Nsponge200 and that time, Silverio13 and Nsponge200 joined forces. SMDb would launch within the same month and by the end of the year, a small collection of drawings would pave the way for the future. Silverio Goodwin writing for SNCW. '''UPDATE -- February 14, 2018 We have managed to recover the "Silverio World is NOT real" page. Click here to read it. Category:Silcyclomedia Foundation